


Your Wish Is My Command

by ahhhscream



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fairies, Forests, M/M, Witches, all these tags are LIES i know exactly whats happening in the story now, also i KNOW witch is usually used for girls but its gender neutral here, also i love minsung theyre SO cute, anyways read thisif u want its probably bad x, biologist would probably make the most sense, hyunjin and minho are related, hyunjin is a witch i think, i dont know how to use apostrophes pls dont bully me, i just know theyre related lmao, i know what the first sentence is and thats IT, i mean he has a spell book but who knows, i really dont know how this is gonna go, i sure as hell dont, idk how u can choose, im speding like 10 mins JUST explaining stuff in the tags JJHSSNSSJ, its fairies babey!!!!, jisung is a very skittish fairy, minho is a loud uhh adventurer? scientist? idk u can decide if u want, the first chapter is mostly an intro to the setting and sorta the characters, the second chapter will actually have jisung talking, this is my frist g rated story lmaoo, uhh idk what im even writing yet i just made this without any ideas, wait okay ive been sitting here for like 20 mins and i HAVE an idea, we'll see how it goes x
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhhscream/pseuds/ahhhscream
Summary: Minho really was just trying to find a new species of deer that was rumored to be in the forest. He wasn't expecting to find Jisung.





	1. Hazy

**Author's Note:**

> the start of this is probably SO weird im sorry
> 
> uhh the title really has nothing to do with the story really its just from a song called baby im yours by breakbot
> 
> also i know trees arent REALLY that tall but it fits the story so i made them super tall in general

"Wait you're going where?!" Hyunjin looked at him with an emotion he could only describe as complete shock. 

Yes he was going to the one forest everyone refused to go in, what about it? It was rumored to have at least 20 unrecorded species of birds alone! Imagine how many other unknown species could be there just walking around, completely out of sight! It would most definitely be Minho's biggest discovery, who cares if it could potentially be dangerous? It's not like he doesn't know how to handle a bear or two (although I guess it could be more considering no one knows what's in the forest).

"Obviously I'm gonna go in. What would you expect from me at this point, you literally watched me go neck deep in water just to see a kelpie that might have not been aggressive! To be honest, I'm a bit hurt, Hyunjin. You underestimate my stupidity!" Hyunjin just scoffs at that and turns his gaze back to the spell book he was reading.

"Okay, go for it I guess... But if you die im not resurrecting you again! You're on your own this time!" Minho just sticks his tongue out at Hyunjin's back and grabs his bag, heading for their back door. 

"That's fine! But at least try to find my body if I don't come back, I want a proper burial!" Minho leaves the house with the sound of Hyunjin's laughter in his mind.

-

It took Minho over two hours to drive to the forest. It's on the east outskirts of the city and seeps into two other cities near by, but it's still counted as their forest (mainly because no one else will actually claim it other than them). Minho actually lives on the west side of the city with all of the magic people, one of which he isn't. The only reason they actually let him stay in that part is because he's related to a witch (Hyunjin is SUPPOSED to be a witch but he doesn't really do much magic, only the necessary stuff). The witches and other magic people are very picky about who gets to live in their sector, very much the opposite of many other groups, like the mermaids. The mermaids don't care what you are, as long as you can swim (and it's not necessary, but they'd prefer if you could also breathe underwater). You'd be lucky to be a human living in the magic sector if you're not like Minho.

Minho's thoughts are suddenly interrupted when he reached the entrance of the forest. If you could call it that. It's just a small opening into the bush, which doesn't seem to end for miles. It just leads into the trees until you can't see anything.

Speaking of the trees, they really are as tall as everyone says. The younger kids would claim they reach the sky and that you can't see past them once you enter the forest, and it honestly seemed like they were right. The trees had to be at LEAST 100 feet tall, much taller than the average 40 foot trees scattered around the city. The only way he could find out would be to go in, right?

Minho parked his car outside of the forest, in the very run down parking lot that must have been put there before the forest even started growing. As he stepped out of his car, Minho was greeted by the almost deafening sound of a flock of ravens fleeing the cover of the trees. They seemed to have been scared by him, or maybe something inside of the forest.

As Minho approached the forest he started to hear more of the wildlife living in it. He could hear faint growls and tweets, all far away and yet still too close somehow. Even as he entered the forest, the sounds always kept their far away sound. Regardless of where Minho was. Something seemed... off... about this forest. Nothing was even slightly similar to the smaller forests in the towns. But somehow, Minho couldn't figure out what it was.

As Minho traveled even farther into the trees, they almost seemed to thin out.

The canopy never changed, but at this point the trees didn't even SEEM to thin out, they were thinning. 

They thinned into a small clearing where a lone boy stood, reaching for a fruit hanging from a tree branch.


	2. Lose Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho meets the boy reaching for the fruit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so the start of this may sound a bit creepy but i swear minho just thinks jisung is pretty hes not gonna kidnap him or something
> 
> also this chapter is mostly dialogue
> 
> anyways this chapter SUCKS i hope u all enjoy it

As the trees thinned, showing the lone boy, Minho paused. 

The boy was short. Obviously pretty short considering that he couldn't reach a branch that was barely 6 feet off of the ground. 

He kept trying to jump and reach the fruit, but still missed every time. It was honestly really cute. The boy in general was cute. Minho shifted to the left, still hiding behind a tree, to see him better. As he shifted he stepped on a branch, which snapped. The snap echoed through the forest and Minho could see the boy flinch.

The boy stopped jumping and looked around, trying to find Minho. 

"Who... who's there? I know I didn't make that noise so who did?" The boy slowly backed away from the fruit as he continued to look around. He seemed to be looking for the best place to run.

Apparently that place was towards Minho.

The boy suddenly started to run and as he passed the tree Minho was behind, Minho grabbed him. The boy let out a short shriek before Minho covered his mouth and shoved him against the tree. Minho looked into the boys eyes, which had tears forming in them. The tears started rolling down the boys cheeks and Minho started to feel bad for him. He hadn't meant to scare him, he just didn't want the boy to yell.

"I'm sorry for doing this. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything I just didn't want to risk you seeing me and telling someone. I don't actually know if I'm allowed in this forest? So if I'm not I didn't want to get arrested for trespassing. I really didn't mean to scare you!" The boy slowly seemed to calm down after hearing that and his crying reduced to faint sniffles. 

"Uh... Are you gonna yell if I stop covering your mouth?" The boy shook his head as best as he could in his situation, so Minho took away his hand. The boy just stood there, shaking. He didn't seem as scared as he was before but still obviously wasn't comfortable. Minho smiled at him to try and calm him down more. The boys eyes lit up at the sight of Minho's smile and he opened his mouth to talk before Minho could do anything.

"Who are you? Where did you come from? Are you one of the humans all the other fairies talk about? Wait I'm not supposed to say I'm a fairy ignore that! Did you come to get something or are you lost? What's your name? Mine's Jisung! How long are you gonna be here?" The boy (who's name he finally knows) grinned at Minho as he asked him a bunch of questions, some Minho barely even heard because of how fast he was talking.

"Oh um... I'm Minho, I came from the witches sector of the city. I am one of the humans but I don't think I'd be one the fairies talk about. I came to see the unrecorded species that are supposed to live in this forest and I'll be here as long as I can be without getting kicked out or eaten." Jisung's grin widened and he raised one of his hands to poke at Minho's face and hair. Minho flinched and grabbed his hands.

"What are you doing? Should you even be out here actually, I know how strict fairies are about the younger ones going near the borders of the forest." Jisung's smile fell and he looked to the ground in shame. 

"I'm not allowed out here but I could smell the cherry trees so I kinda just followed the smell until I found them?" Minho frowned and let go of Jisung's hands. 

"You should go back. You probably know this forest better than I do but I've heard there's some dangerous animals here so be careful. And don't bring any cherries back unless there's trees closer to your uh... do you guys have a name for like... groups of fairies?" Jisung stopped to think for a second and nodded.

"We call them charms! I don't really get it but it sounds nice so I like it!" Minho smiled at him and nudged his side to get him to start walking. Jisung frowned once again and tried to stay in place. 

"Will you come back? I want to see you again!" Minho stopped pushing Jisung and pursed his lips.

"You aren't supposed to be out this far and I don't know of any other places we-" Jisung suddenly interrupted him.

"I know a place! Come on, I'll take you!" Jisung grabbed his hand and started dragging him into the forest. 

"Sorry about talking so fast at first! I've never seen a human before so I was really excited! The older fairies all say humans are bad and want to hurt fairies like me but you don't want to do that! And they all say the humans are trying to take over the forest but I haven't seen a human so how can they take over a forest they don't go in?" As Jisung dragged Minho to the place he was talking about, Minho started to notice leaves shifting and twigs snapping. 

"Jisung, are you sure no one followed you from the place you live?" Minho kept glancing around at the surrounding trees which continued to move. 

"What? Yeah, if anyone followed me I'd totally know! Fairies have enhanced hearing! Well, mine isn't THAT good but it's pretty good?" Minho stopped letting Jisung drag him and stood still for a few minutes before a bush ruffled. He took his hand away from a very confused Jisung and slowly walked over to the bush. Before he could move any of the leaves, a figure shot out and sprinted towards Jisung. Jisung yelped and jumped a few inches into the air as the figure came near him. As the figure got to Jisung it suddenly stopped running and tackled Jisung. Minho heard Jisung yell and ran over. 

On top of Jisung was a boy, who looked like he was around the same age as him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i know they get friendly WAY too fast but its bc jisung is super friendly to everyone he meets and tries to make as many friends as possible in this


	3. Royal Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho finds out that sometimes, while it might be very rare, being followed isn't all that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had like proper ideas for the first two chapters but all my ideas have LEFT im COMPLETELY winging it rn
> 
> also i wasnt sure at first like who should be following them but i know now and it works so

Minho just watched as the boy tackled Jisung. He wasn't sure what to do, for all he knows the boy is dangerous (although, with the freckles and the soft tones in his clothes, Minho guessed he wasn't gonna be a problem). He could hear the boy saying something to Jisung and it almost looked like he was yelling at him. Even if Minho could hear the boy talking, he couldn't quite make out what was being said.

As Jisung was being yelled at, Minho slowly started to walk over. The closer he got, the more of the conversation he could hear.

"Jisung, are you crazy!? Do you know how much trouble you could get in because of being out here!? And not just because of you being out here, for making friends with a human! You could be arrested or kicked out of our town! Oh my god, Jisung! The council is going to be so mad! I can't believe you would do this to yourself!" Jisung flinched every time the boy yelled at him. It didn't seem like he was scared by what the boy was saying, just the volume of his voice.

"I didn't mean to... I wasn't really paying attention then suddenly I was out here I guess? The council probably won't even notice I was out this far anyways! I can just say I was right by the border but still inside! Although they might not believe me..." The boy got off of Jisung, only to stare at him in disbelief. 

"You think they won't notice? First of all, you said you were going out to find apples! We have a small orchard 10 minutes away from the town and you were gone for almost 50 minutes! You know that, I know that, why wouldn't the council!? And second, you've done this before! Four council members have already caught you trying to get past the border and they've given you all the warnings they can! Jisung, you messed up! If you get kicked out, where will you even go?" Jisung frowned at the boy and glanced to Minho. 

"I um... I don't know... I have family in other towns, but I guess they'd probably shun me or turn me away or something after word gets out about the border thing... I don't know, I honestly might have to leave the forest..." The boy stared at Jisung, stunned.

"Leave the forest!? You don't know anyone outside of the forest! You'd still have nowhere-"

"Well what am I supposed to do, Felix!? No one inside the forest will keep me and I don't know anyone outside of the forest. At least there I don't constantly have to be scared that an animal or even a fairy will hurt me! Have you seen how the fairies treat other fairies who've passed the border? They bully them! And a lot of the time they do worse! I can't be safe here, so why not just leave!" Jisung glanced towards the right with tears in his eyes and he almost seemed to lean towards the direction of the border, as if he was going to make a run for it. Felix stared at him for a few minutes, not making a sound. 

"What am I supposed to do then? If you're out there, I have no way of contacting you! I can't talk to you and for all I know, when you're out there you're dead! And it's not like I'm gonna get kicked out too, this will only be my second warning!" Jisung closed his eyes and clenched his fists for a second. He must have been thinking of something. He opened his mouth to speak, but Minho beat him to it. 

"Why don't you both come live with me? I have room and my roommate definitely won't mind. Although it might take some convincing for the witches council to agree... They probably will if I say one of you is related to me in some way." Felix and Jisung turned their attention to Minho, both shocked. They obviously hadn't been expecting anything like that. They exchanged a look and then glanced at Minho. Jisung nodded to Felix, who then turned back to Minho.

"That would actually be great? Um, we both have to get our stuff and you can't really come with us so uh... I guess just go back to that first place with all the cherry trees? We'll meet you there in about 15 minutes." Minho smiled at them and turned in the direction the clearing they had left not anymore than 10 minutes ago.

\- 

Minho had been waiting in the clearing for about 10 minutes now and he was started to feel a bit anxious. He'd already called Hyunjin, who said it was fine if the two moved in, as long as they were quiet (Minho could already tell that wouldn't be the case). They were supposed to be here in the next five minutes, but Minho couldn't hear any rustling or talking. Well, he could hear someone talking, but it definitely wasn't Felix or Jisung. It sounded like about three people, none of which sounded like the pair of fairies. As the voices got closer Minho started to see some silhouettes appear in the trees, walking towards him. Just as they got to the clearing, Jisung and Felix appeared and ran towards Minho with a few suitcases. They both had giant smiles on their faces and sat next to Minho on the log he had found laying in the clearing. They immediately started rambling about the council and how they hadn't cared, or something like that. Minho could only focus on the three people standing by the clearing, staring directly at them. Minho stopped Jisung and Felix in the middle of their sentences. 

"Hey! Who are you guys? Why are you standing in the dark like that, it's weird. And kinda ominous." The trio all seemed to tense but still walked into the light. They were all men, two of them looked close to Minho's age, the third looking closer to Felix and Jisung's. As they got closer, Minho noticed the ears on top of the blondes head. Deer ears. 

Minho gasped and stood, slowly walking over to the group. He HAD been wondering about what kinds of deer were in this forest...

"Are you... are you a deer hybrid?" The boy nodded and tilted his head to the side.

"I am... Why are you asking? Are you a hunter? Wait oh my god are you? You don't have a gun but I mean you never know..." Minho stared at him for a second and then burst into laughter. Minho stood in front of the boy, laughing, for a minute before calming himself and looking at the boy. 

"I'm a biologist. I think if I tried to even glare at an animal my friends at work would genuinely kill me." The boy just stood there before starting to giggle with Minho, the others slowly starting to join in. Minho could hear Jisung start to talk as everyone was laughing.

"What are your names? Oh! Are you two hybrids too? That would be so cool! You guys would be like... a herd? Of hybrids!" The other two guys just smiled and shook their heads. The older looking one started talking.

"No, I'm Woojin. I'm... well I don't actually know yet. The people in my village all have fire related powers but we only find out if we're a dragon or phoenix when we meet or um... These things called soul-bounds? They're basically soulmates, but they don't necessarily have to be romantic. We just have to have some kind of relation to this soul-bound to sort of unlock our second form." Woojin smiled at Jisung, who smiled back, then turned to the third boy. He stared and then blinked a few times.

"Oh, you want me to introduce myself too. I'm Changbin. I actually don't know what I am either. My parents were both half something so I have about an equal chance of being a vampire, a demon, a phoenix or dragon like Woojin or even a witch." Minho smiled at the pair and turned to Jisung and Felix.

"When do you guys wanna leave? I might need a few minutes before we can go." Felix pursed his lips and turned to Jisung. They whispered to each other for a minute or two and then turned back to Minho.

"We can leave whenever you want to. I mean it's not like we really have anywhere to be?" Minho nodded and turned to the trio.

"Would you guys wanna come with us? You all seem really nice and I'd also like to ask... Sorry what's your name?" They all stared at Minho before they all realized who Minho was talking to.

"Oh! My names Chan! Sorry I didn't tell you before!" Chan grinned and held out his hand. Minho smiled back at him and shook his hand.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. It's nice to meet you!" Minho glanced back at the two fairies for probably the hundredth time that day. They were talking very animatedly about something, probably something like what colour a cat could really be (most likely along those lines, actually). Minho decided they should definitely leave soon. The fairy council was rumored to be very strict about humans being in the forest for too long.

"Hey. Felix, Jisung. We should get going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh surprise!! four new characters are revealed in this!! so i havent mentioned it yet, but every character has some kind of magic/mythical thing abt them except for minho. we know already abt hyunjin being a witch and he has a familiar/apprentice but im not gonna say who it is yet... obviously felix and jisung are fairies, chan is a deer hybrid, woojin is possibly a dragon or phoenix? and changbin is sort of undecided? im stuck between a dragon, a vampire or another witch... you guys can choose if u want? for woojin and changbin (and u can even try and guess the members who havent been revealed) oh also the ending is very rushed bc i just wanted to publish this chapter,,, sorry abt the whole thing being bad too


End file.
